Optimus Prime reacts to that Panty and Stocking episode Trans-homers
by equach
Summary: [One-shot] As the title said, Optimus Prime is going to react to that episode that is a spoof of the Transformers. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Gaimax and Funimation while Transformers is owned by Hasbro


Optimus Prime reacts to that Panty and Stocking episode Trans-homers

Note* What, I thought that it might be funny.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots decided to learn about anime since he encountered some otakus who kept recommanding him Panty and Stocking. Specifically the episode, Trans-homers. The Autobot got on a big computer and played the episode.

Optimus: This would be an interesting experience.

Prime saw the title trying to immitate the Michael Bay films and upon seeing this gave a face palm. He then saw Panty and Stocking fighting which doesn't amuse him after seeing many human do that. What really surprised him was when he saw a robot that looks like him.

Optimus: The f#$%. He looks like me, but more cheaper.

He then saw C$%imus Prime trying to immitate the way he talks and upon hearing his name made him feel really uneasy.

Optimus: The f #$ is this shit. What?! Okay! Yeah! I wonder who's idea is this.

Not only that, he was surprise to see how Megatron looks in this episode and just laughed. He laughted harder upon Stocking eating the spark of this Megatron and turned into robot. When he saw Panty becoming robot, he suddenly had a boner.

Optimus: Zoo wee mama, where have you been in my life?

He saw the two sister's battles as they turn ordinary objects into robots and started the most ridiculous robotic war of all time. Though he wants to question about how can a cake and condom transform. The battles were from being about food to going to the restroom.

Optimus: I don't know what to say. This is retarded.

Prime then encountered the scene where a robot that looks like Hot Rod approaching to Panty and the two f#$%ed. This is just weird robot porn. At least it ended with an explosion. Optimus felt weird in the inside just from looking at it. He paused the scene at the moment of the explosion

Optimus: I wish that was me.

Prime then notices something. When did Hot Rod had the time to do all of this? He then would like to question the Auto Bot.

Optimus: Hot Rod, I need to talk to you.

Hot Rod appears: Yes Prime.

Optimus: Tell me, when did you get the time to get a bot like that?

He then showed Hot Rod that scene and the young bot face turned to disgust. He had no idea about any of this.

Hot Rod: Sir, with all due respect, I have no idea about any of this until now.

Optimus: How can this be?

Hot Rod: From the looks of the scene and the part that you left hanging, I think that the bot is a suicide bomber from the Decepticons.

The two continued to watch the scene and Hod Rod's hypothesis is proven to be true. The two of them continued to watch and it was just more exaggerating fighting and it got more angelic at the part where it was revealed that the robots were ghosts.

Panty and Stockings at this point turned back into angels and killed this ghost like a boss. The episode ended with the girls gaining lots of coins that are deemed useless, owning Brief, fought each other again, and a Michael Bay like title screen. Hot Rod and Optimus were left dumbfounded.

Hot Rod: Even as a human, Panty sure is pretty.

Optimus: I think my servos are acting up.

Ratchet appears: What seems to be the matter?

Optimus: Say Ratchet, since you here may I ask you a question? Could us Auto Bots f#$% female Cybertronians?

The medical bot just stood there with a surprised expression. The two Auto Bots looked at him for an answer. The old bot then spoke.

Ratchet: I believe so. Its uncommon, but I know of some Decepticons doing that at Kaon. Why do you ask?

Hot Rod and Optimus looked at each other and Prime spoke: Its to understand a controversial topic that is recently mentioned.

Ratchet: Really?

Optimus: After watching a small sample of human anime, I am basically scarred for life. Anime is just more than meet the eye.

...

Notes* I don't intend this to be a disgusting story, just something that is weird and funny. Also, sorry that I didn't added Optimus's famous quote, "Auto Bots, roll out."


End file.
